


Make It Better

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Heartbroken/newly divorced George Weasley heads to Tracey Davis' bar in muggle London for a drink to quell the sadness of finding out his ex-wife was sleeping with one of his closest friends. When he arrives, he starts to drown his sorrows, but finds a friendly face and a pair of radish earrings hanging from listening ears at the other end of the bar.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion. Much love to my beta/alpha who shall remain nameless until the fest is complete. 
> 
> Song Prompt – Hey, Jude - The Beatles

Rain pounded down onto George as he sulked down the sidewalk, searching for somewhere to disappear for a few hours. Muggle London called his name, so he went. After an hour jaunt, he stumbled across the place he sought. 

From the outside, to muggles, it looked like an abandoned storefront, with rotting, damp and broken wooden boards across the windows and sheets of what Hermione called plywood blocking the doorways. To wizards, all it took was a flourish of their wand for the real storefront to appear. Flicking his wand, the real visage appeared. Bright green awnings over the windows, stone walls, and a large,cherry wood door with an ornate golden handle. 

Upon entering, he nodded to the half giant bouncer, and made his way to the bar. It smelled of whiskey, leather, cigars and thick perfume. Sliding onto a black leather barstool embroidered with dueling snakes, he rapped the mahogany bar with his long, Quidditch calloused fingers. The barman, a gentleman easily in his early fifties, with a sculpted salt and pepper colored beard, matching coiffed hair, and a knowing smile, approached him. 

"What can I get for ya, Mister Weasley?" He asked. 

George was taken aback to be called by name, and the barkeep read his puzzled expression. 

"You were star beater for the Chudley Cannons after the war, I'd recognize you anywhere. Whatever you desire, it's on the house." 

He tried to hide the smile growing on his face, nodding. 

"Whatever's strongest," he replied. 

The older wizard obliged, placing a white linen napkin and a clear shot glass on the bar. 

"Tequila, the cure for any and all that ails, well, at least temporarily," he gestured, pouring the clear liquid into the shot glass. 

Grabbing it with an appreciative tip of his head in the man's direction, he downed the clear liquid. Shaking off the burn at the back of his throat, he noticed Luna Lovegood at the end of the bar, the latest edition of the Quibbler unopened beside her. Sliding down a few stools, he plopped down beside her. 

"Hey, L-Luna. How are you?" 

The blonde woman looked up, smiled briefly, and then tossed back a full glass of a muggle liquor George recognized as Tracey Davis, the owner of the pub's, favorite alcohol. Swallowing hard, she looked back at the redheaded man. 

"Not any worse than usual. My fiance, ah, hm,  _ ex _ fiance was picked for a nature expedition through out company, and I got passed over for it. Now, my dad's asking me to come back and work for the Quibbler," she replied, "what's ailing you?"

George nodded his acknowledgement, picking up the periodical to examine it. 

"I found Angelina in bed with the Seeker for the Cannons. He was my best mate, and somehow he ended up beneath my wife, ah, I mean… ex wife," he explained, eyes flickering back toward the gorgeous blonde woman momentarily, who was nodding. 

"Bitch." 

It took him aback to hear her speak such a crass word. Luna was always ethereal and angel-esque, hardly ever saying a negative word against even the worst of people. After a moment, he nodded. 

"Yep, that's her. We were Hogwarts sweethearts, and after five years of bliss; playing Quidditch together, going to parties, portkey-hopping around the world, she ends things six months ago, but because we're both still technically under contract, we were living together so that I didn't have to go back to the Burrow, and I come home to find her riding him harder than she's ever ridden a broom, or me." 

Looking down at the empty shot glass, he tapped the wood beside it, and the barman refilled his glass. Not hesitating, he poured the biting liquid to the back of his throat. Luna shook her head in understanding. 

"She didn't deserve you in the first place," She chimed in. 

"Well we originally bonded over our mutual missing of Fred, and that got us through the first three years. Then we decided we wanted to try and start a family, but after a year and a half we weren't conceiving, we just… just couldn't do it anymore." 

Several shots and pitchers of alcohol later, Luna was a Luna that George hadn't seen in years. Back when everyone was healing from the war, and using his Quidditch victory parties as drunken free-for-alls, Luna had lost a lot of inhibitions. Neville and she had fizzled out quickly after his appointment as Professor Sprout's apprentice. Before she'd gotten with Newt Scamander's grandson, she went a little mad; well, maddER, loony if you will. 

"George, I r-r-remumber one party where we drank so much Irish whiskey that you streaked through the yard of the Burrow and your mum was chasing you with an old broom, good times."

Laughing perhaps a touch too much at the memory, he nodded. 

"If I remember correctly, that was a dare from a beautiful at the time, single, blonde woman," he replied pointedly, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. 

Smiling sheepishly, she shrugged her shoulders. 

"What can I say? You were handsome then, still are now. Merlin, if we had somewhere, I'd show you just what you deserve," she answered dryly, trying to regain her control. 

George smiled and knocked back another beverage. 

"Luna, you're sweet, but I truly don't think I'm ready. Angelina was my everything." 

Without acknowledging his statement, she began rubbing him through his trousers, leaning over to kiss his neck. She had wanted him for years, she was going to act on it while she had him. 

George tried to ignore the feelings stirring through his alcohol-muddled mind and his slowly growing loins. He motioned for another shot. The barman ignored the woman pawing at him and poured George another tequila. He tilted back his head and poured the burning liquid into his open mouth. 

He grabbed Luna's chin gingerly, and pulled her up from kissing down his chest. Capturing her lips in his, he pulled her into his lap, kissing her passionately. He fisted his hand in her pale blonde locks, pulling her lips away from his momentarily, and kissed a feverish path down her neck. 

Grinding against him, she encouraged him to continue. His hands went underneath her buttocks and lifted her, so he could stand from the barstool. She captured his lips between her teeth, nibbling gently as he carried her toward the rentable rooms. Amongst their hours of alcohol addled companionship, she had mentioned having a room reserved. Bounding up the stairs, he vowed to make her feel good. 

Once he had cleared the stairway, he slammed her against the wall, kissing everywhere he could reach. Her hand had ducked in between the waistband of his pants and his bare skin, fishing for what she sought. Just as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his burgeoning erection, he pulled away. 

"Luna, Luna… stop, I can't. I thought I could do this but I can't. Angelina, is my everything, even if she doesn't love me, she is." 

Luna looked at him seriously, before hopping out of his arms, and crossing her own across her chest. 

"But that's just it, she shouldn't be. She moved on, you're allowed to too. Take a sad song, and make it better. She let someone new into her heart, now it's your turn. Don't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders just because you feel a loyalty to Fred, or to her." 

George's heart all but melted. A small smile broke across his face as he let her words sunk in. 

"You're right, it's time to change my future." 

Luna nodded, smiling, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her room. 

"Now let me show you what you've been missing," she replied as she shut the door behind them. 

"I can't wait." 

Over the intercom of the pub below, the barman began to play a tune, of cheering British mugglese.

_ Na na na na nanananana, nananananana  _

"Oh GEORGE!" Luna's voice echoed from her room upstairs. 

  
;)


End file.
